<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Center of Attention by complexhero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760548">Center of Attention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/pseuds/complexhero'>complexhero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Boyfriend, My Boyfriend, and Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Clover Ebi, Fluff and Smut, James going both ways like a champ, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Smut, Threesome, Top Qrow Branwen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexhero/pseuds/complexhero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James Ironwood was a busy man. He clocked a lot of hours in the office. So he understood completely when his two lovers got sick of waiting for him and decided to take matters into their own hands. Hell, listening in on it would be a nice little break from work. </p><p>What he did not count on was one set of hands belonging to Qrow Branwen. Who would gladly tie the other set of hands to the headboard and issue an ultimatum. </p><p>“Jimmy, maybe I should clarify,” Qrow said, his voice rough with exertion. “Someone,” he grunted, prompting another sharp cry from Clover, “…was a little eager to get going. I wanted to wait for you. So we reached a sort of…compromise.”</p><p>Clover all but sobbed. James’s hand stilled. “…compromise?”</p><p>“I said we could start without you. I didn’t say we could finish.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Boyfriend, My Boyfriend, and Me [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Center of Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I just published a fic that was 7k of Clover crying. This is...............just 7k of Clover getting railed. Smut. Pure smut. And a teeny tiny bit of fluffy feels. </p><p>Again, this takes place in my OT3 verse based off of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800750/chapters/57180154">I'll Keep It With Mine</a>, but knowledge of that fic isn't necessary. This takes place in a sort of nonspecific future established relationship between these three. </p><p>Enjoy????</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>James Ironwood was a lucky man.</p><p>Things were improving in Mantle, Amity Communications Tower was nearly complete, and Jacques Schnee was in prison. He was Headmaster and General to the most technologically advanced Kingdom in Remnant. And Salem, the ever-looming threat to Atlas and the world, had been dealt a decisive blow.</p><p>Also, he was dating two drop-dead gorgeous men. Who were amazing in bed.</p><p>A bed he was anxious to get to, as soon as this figurative mountain of paperwork went down. There was an important Council meeting tomorrow and he heeded to be absolutely prepared lest he get steamrollered by Robyn again. He’d already gone through everything twice, but there was a niggling worry in the back of his mind that he still wasn’t <em>ready.</em></p><p>James Ironwood was also a very busy man.</p><p>So it was with some reluctance that he pulled up Clover’s contact in his scroll to relay the information that he might be running a bit late. Just one more hour. Two, if he could swing it. Clover drove a hard bargain, so it was best to start high and haggle down.</p><p>He flipped through the budget for the millionth time as his scroll rang. And rang. And rang.</p><p>Strange, Clover wasn’t on a mission. James has already reviewed the brief report that his Captain had submitted, well over an hour ago. And Clover always answered his scroll unless he was physically incapable of doing so. The seed of worry in his mind immediately hopped over to Clover’s wellbeing. He waited a few minutes then tried again, still with no answer.</p><p>James terminated the call, deciding to try Qrow instead. The shapeshifter was much less reliable at answering his scroll, but there was a high probability they were together. If Qrow didn’t answer either…then he would worry. And maybe pull every surveillance camera from here to Mantle.</p><p>Blessedly, Qrow picked up. He sighed in relief.</p><p>
  <em>“Oh, hey Jim.”</em>
</p><p>Qrow didn’t sound distressed, but there was definitely a hitch in his voice. James frowned.</p><p>“Is everything okay? I just tried calling Clover but he didn’t answer.”</p><p><em>“Yeah, he’s a bit tied up at the moment,” </em>Qrow said. He spoke haltingly, as if distracted. <em>“He’s with me. He’s doing good, though.”</em></p><p>“…right.” James said. <em>Something</em> was going on with those two, but he pushed it aside for now. “Listen, I’m going to be a bit later than anticipated. I just want to make sure everything’s in order for tomorrow.”</p><p>
  <em>“Tch, I don’t think that’s gonna go over well, Jimmy.”</em>
</p><p>“I know, but I—“</p><p>There was a muffled moan on the line.</p><p>“Qrow?”</p><p>A grunt, presumably from Qrow, then more muffled cries.</p><p>
  <em>“Hold on, Jimmy, I’m putting you on speaker. I can’t hold my scroll while I do this. Cloves, you wanna talk to Jimmy?”</em>
</p><p>“…<em>yes!”</em></p><p>James blinked. Were they…?</p><p>The tone of the call changed as he was switched over, and then he could hear much more clearly. Specifically, he could hear <em>Clover</em>, moaning and gasping in a familiar and intoxicating way.</p><p>Well, he supposed it was only fair that they started without him. He just didn’t expect to listen in.</p><p>
  <em>“Cloves, Jimmy says he’s gonna be a bit longer. How long you think, Jim? An hour? Two?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“An <strong>hour???</strong> Qrow, fuck, I can’t, please please please…!”</em>
</p><p>James leaned back in his chair, palming his growing erection. Gods, just the <em>sound</em> of them was incredible. He closed his eyes, picturing what they would look like. This was just what he needed, a little stress relief before diving back into work.</p><p>
  <em>“<strong>James</strong>, you need to get here <strong>right now please!</strong>”</em>
</p><p>There was the sound of flesh slapping together, then a sharp cry from Clover.</p><p>“It sounds like you two have it covered,” he said, voice slightly strained. “Tell me what’s happening, darling. Tell me what Qrow’s doing to you right now.”</p><p><em>“Yeah, Lucky Charm,”</em> Qrow grunted. <em>“Use your words.”</em></p><p>
  <em>“James, I want to come so bad, I <strong>need you here</strong>.”</em>
</p><p>A little pride swelled in him, hearing Clover so needy. “Have you been good?”</p><p>
  <em>“Y-<strong>yesss</strong>…aah! Q-Qrow, <strong>please</strong> don’t stop!”</em>
</p><p>A groan of frustration. Qrow must have stopped.</p><p><em>“Jimmy, maybe I should clarify,”</em> Qrow said, his voice rough with exertion. “<strong><em>Someone</em></strong>,” he grunted, prompting another sharp cry from Clover, <em>“…was a little eager to get going. <strong>I</strong> wanted to wait for you. So we reached a sort of…compromise.”</em></p><p>Clover all but sobbed. James’s hand stilled. “…compromise?”</p><p>
  <em>“I said we could <strong>start</strong> without you. I didn’t say we could finish.”</em>
</p><p>James’s mouth went dry. “So…when Clover said he needed me there…”</p><p><em>“He’s not allowed to come until you come</em>,” Qrow said, smug. <em>“Home, that is. I’ve already been edging him for a while, I think he might be losing brain cells at this point. How long did you say you would be?”</em></p><p>James had never packed up from the office faster. He would have sprinted through the halls, but it was impossible with how gods-damned hard he was. He just prayed he wouldn’t run into anyone on the way back to the apartment.</p><p>“Qrow, this is cruel and unusual,” he said under his breath, impatiently tapping the button for the elevator.</p><p>
  <em>“I know. Lucky Charm, you think you have it in you to forgive Jimmy?”</em>
</p><p>The response was not so much words as it was a series of obscene groans. Then another sharp slap, and a low grunt from Qrow.  </p><p>Well, this was…this was just…</p><p>The elevator dinged as the doors swung open. James rushed in, pounding the button for his floor. It felt like every gear in the piece of undoubtedly fine Atlesian technology moved in slow motion as he waited for the doors to close. Gods, why did his office have to be on the <em>top damn floor?</em></p><p>
  <em>“<strong>James,</strong> I need…I need…”</em>
</p><p>The call cut out as the elevator doors closed, so James was left wondering just exactly what Clover <em>needed </em>as he began the slow descent. His mind helpfully filled in a number of possible scenarios. There was…quite a lot of past data to compile.</p><p>James tugged the buttons of his coat closed, as if that would cover the tenting in his trousers. It was…passable.</p><p>The elevator stilled, doors sliding open. He glanced around, checking that the halls were clear before turning in the direction of his apartment.</p><p>“Oh, is that you, James? Heading home, I see!”</p><p>James froze. That was Pietro’s voice, behind him. Why. Why was it always Pietro.</p><p>All right. This was salvageable. He just…couldn’t turn around.</p><p>James put a hand up in an awkward wave, half-turning his head. Pietro was cheerfully descending on him at an alarming speed, the whirr and clunk of his chair sounding through the hallway. Gods, how had he missed that noise? He’d obviously been…distracted.</p><p>“Pietro, good evening,” he said, as neutral as possible.</p><p>“You know, funny I should run into you. I wanted to ask if—“</p><p>His scroll rang.</p><p>James nearly dropped the cursed thing as he flew to answer it. “I’m sorry, I need to take this. We’ll talk later, all right?”</p><p>“Suit yourse—“</p><p>But he was already speedwalking down the hall, scroll at his ear. “Yes, Qrow?”</p><p>
  <em>“Turn on video, Jimmy. You’re gonna want to see this.”</em>
</p><p>“Absolutely not,” he ground out. “I’m almost there, all right?”</p><p>
  <em>“Heh, your loss.”</em>
</p><p>“Qrow, what if there was some sort of national emergency? And you…you are attempting to <em>manipulate</em> me, with this <em>underhanded tactic</em>, and you <em>know</em> I have a weakness for–“</p><p>
  <em>“For this?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A-ahhh! Oh fuck oh fuck o-ohhhh…!”</em>
</p><p>Cruel. This was cruel. He all but slammed the end call button as he rounded the corner to his apartment. It had been less than ten minutes.</p><p>James punched in the door code wrong three times, then took a deep breath. Slowly, he entered the <em>correct</em> code, then opened the door.</p><p>There were clothes <em>everywhere.</em></p><p>It truly painted a picture. His gaze was drawn from Qrow’s cape, in a crumpled heap near the door, to Clover’s…gods, Clover’s boxer-briefs hanging loosely off the bedroom doorknob.</p><p>The sight that greeted him when he entered the bedroom was straight out of some pornographic fantasy: his two lovers laid bare, locked in an intimate embrace. Clover’s wrists tied to the headboard with his gravity bolas, eyes blindfolded with what looked to be his own bandanna. His skin flushed, drenched in sweat, and tears leaking out the edge of the blindfold.</p><p>Qrow was bent over him, each of Clover’s legs hooked over his shoulders. James admired the pale, lean muscle of Qrow’s back, his pert backside, before coming around the side of the bed. The source of Clover’s distress quickly became apparent; Qrow was positioned so that just the tip of him was inside of the younger man. Clover mewled in frustration, hips held fast in Qrow’s grip, his puckered hole twitching around the head of Qrow’s cock as the shapeshifter held his hips in place. Clover’s own neglected member was flush against his stomach, leaking pre-come.</p><p>“About time, Jimmy,” Qrow said, sweat dripping down his neck. He slo-o-owly pushed in, his cock disappearing inside Clover’s exquisite ass, drawing out a desperate gasp from their boyfriend. “He was getting close again, we had to take a break.”</p><p>“<em>James!</em>” Clover panted, his voice rough. “Can I…<em>please</em>, I need…need you to touch me, please <em>please</em>…”</p><p>Qrow gave Clover’s ass a firm slap, causing Clover to whimper. By his reddened cheeks, it wasn’t the first time that night.</p><p>“<em>Who</em> gets to decide when you come, Lucky Charm?”</p><p>“Y–you…<em>ahhhh!</em> You, Qrow, <em>please!”</em></p><p>“Qrow,” James said, drawing closer. Gods, he was rock-hard from the sight of them, his erection straining in his trousers. He started tugging his gloves off. “Please, I’m here now. Let me–“</p><p>“A-ah!” Qrow said, giving Clover another lazy thrust. “No touching. Not yet. You kept us waiting, Jim. You’re just gonna have to watch for now.”</p><p>And watch he did, as Qrow pumped into their lover. James’s could barely <em>blink</em>, entranced by the sight of Qrow’s sizable member thrusting in and out. Qrow started moving faster, his thighs straining as he set a brutal pace. Clover threw his head back, exposing the long column of his throat, as he arched his back and cried out.</p><p>“Fuck, yes, that’s…<em>yes,</em> gods…! Th–thank you…”</p><p>Qrow met his gaze, then abruptly stopped moving, buried to the hilt. Clover whined in frustration, his arms straining against their bonds.</p><p>“Qrow,” James whimpered.</p><p>“<em>Qroooowwww…!” </em>Clover moaned.</p><p>Qrow just looked James up and down. “Strip. Slowly.”</p><p>James wondered at what point he had become so easily manipulated.</p><p>“Cruel and unusual,” he reiterated, slowly undoing the buttons of his coat.</p><p>Qrow just smirked, giving Clover a few languid thrusts while his coat dropped to the floor. “You work too much, Jim. I just want you to see what you’ve been missing.”</p><p>“I…I see,” he said, his voice strained. And gods, he could see <em>everything. </em>He couldn’t look away. Which made it honestly a bit difficult to get his clothes off. He nearly choked himself trying to undo his tie.</p><p>He <em>had</em> to look down to undo his holster and carefully place his guns on the dresser. Clover whimpered at whatever Qrow had just done. Or maybe not done.</p><p>“Do you?” Qrow said, as he looked back up. He angled his hips a bit, pressing Clover’s legs back until he was nearly folded in half. Another slow roll of his hips had Clover gasping, fingers curling uselessly in their restraints. “It’s not good for you, you know. And it’s not fair to us. Just look what you did to Cloves.”</p><p>James had done something similar to Clover dozens of times, though he couldn’t recall having <em>quite</em> as much restraint as Qrow was showing. The man had truly impressive control. Or he was a sadist.</p><p>“I see,” he repeated. It was increasingly difficult to string words together. Gods, why did this infuriating shirt have <em>so many little buttons???</em></p><p>“James, are you…” Clover panted. “What’s your…your ETA here, because I’m…”</p><p>“You can just settle in, Lucky Charm, he’s not even showing any skin yet.”</p><p>“Okay, <em>this is why I do not wear sleeves!</em>” Clover groaned, bucking his hips in frustration. Which earned his ass another slap from Qrow. Which was so distracting to James that he briefly forgot he had hands, robotic or otherwise.</p><p>Qrow studied him with a wicked gaze, all while continuing his agonizing assault on their boyfriend. A particularly desperate cry from Clover had James making a soft noise in response. Qrow smirked.</p><p>“Okay, Jim, I’ll have mercy on you,” Qrow said. “Get your pants off. Now. I want you behind him, holding him up.”</p><p>James all but moaned in relief as he shed the rest of his clothes, his cock springing free.</p><p>Qrow pulled out entirely, much to Clover’s dismay. The pale man leaned in and caressed his cheek, so gentle, murmuring reassurances. “Shhh, it’s okay Lucky Charm. I know what you need. Jimmy’s just gonna help me, okay?”</p><p>“O-okay…” Clover said, breathless.</p><p>Qrow gave him a brief kiss, then moved to undo the gravity bolas. “I’m gonna give you your hands back, Cloves, but no touching. Can you do that for me?”</p><p>Clover whined as his wrists were freed, but managed a nod. Qrow tugged the still-blinded man up, enough that James could slide in behind him. He pulled Clover up so he was half-sitting, then tugged him in so Clover’s back was flush against his. They both moaned as the small of Clover’s back made contact with his aching cock, trapping it between them. It was just enough pressure to tease, but not enough to get off on unless he started humping the younger man like a teenager.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” Qrow warned, anticipating his thoughts. “And don’t touch his cock ‘till I say you can.”</p><p>Qrow moved in, reaching under Clover’s perfectly muscled ass and pulling the younger man into his lap. He lined up his cock, then buried himself in their boyfriend once again. Clover groaned, writhing in his arms. Each thrust had him barely shifting against James’s front. James’s breath caught at each pass of Clover’s sweat-drenched back against his sensitive member.</p><p>“Gods, darling, you’re so beautiful,” he murmured. He planted a tender kiss to the side of Clover’s head, just above the blindfold. Clover’s hands clenched in the sheets, on either side of them.</p><p>“Cloves, open your mouth,” Qrow urged.</p><p>The younger man did so automatically. So trusting. James spared a glance to Qrow, who indicated permission with his head. He secured Clover against his chest with his metal arm, freeing up his left. With a shiver, he reached up and dipped a finger into that wet heat. Clover met him with enthusiasm, taking each digit between his lips as it was offered. </p><p>Gods, it felt incredible. Maybe it was the contrast of the metal in him, but his left hand was incredibly sensitive. Clover knew exactly what he liked, alternating between sucking his fingers and pulling back to delicately lick at his fingertips. He groaned, as Clover’s skilled tongue worked him over. He could feel his cock twitching, against Clover’s back.</p><p>“Good,” Qrow said, pleased at the display. His voice had dropped low, and James could hear the careful control start to slip. He thrust into Clover a bit deeper, and Clover moaned around his hand. “Good, that’s…get him nice and wet, Cloves. You’re being so good.”</p><p>It was almost a shame to have the blindfold, and he longed to see those teal eyes gazing up at him. But Clover came so deliciously undone when he was like this, his senses heightened by the darkness. James was transfixed by the sight of that delicious mouth wrapped around his fingers, sucking eagerly, then bathing the palm of his hand with his slick tongue.</p><p>“Enough,” Qrow said. He reluctantly pulled his hand away. Clover whined as he retreated, pulling off with a filthy slurp. Qrow chuckled. “Okay, Jim. Time to apologize to Clover. Show him how sorry you are for making him wait.”</p><p>James kissed the top of Clover’s head. “I’m sorry, darling.”</p><p>And then he reached his hand down, taking Clover’s cock in his grip. Clover nearly wailed as he brushed his thumb against the sensitive tip, using the dripping pre-come along with Clover’s own saliva to slick the way.</p><p>“F-<em>fuck</em>, James, that’s<em>…ahhhhh…!”</em></p><p>James locked eyes with Qrow as they pleasured the man between them, a silent agreement to draw it out. They took turns, Qrow slowing his thrusts while James worked Clover’s shaft. Then James barely holding his hand around Clover’s cock while Qrow sped up. All while Clover made the most delicious sounds, desperate little mewling cries that made his head spin.</p><p>“<em>Q-Qrow</em>, please, can I…” Clover panted, his voice high and desperate. “I’m so…I’m so so close can I…<em>please…”</em></p><p>Qrow quirked a brow at him. “What do you think, Jim? Should we let him come?”</p><p>“I believe that’s your decision, Qrow,” he replied. Clover <em>sobbed </em>in his arms, throwing his head back against James’s chest. James kissed the side of his face, soothing him even as Qrow picked up the pace.</p><p>“Okay, Cloves,” he said, grunting in exertion. “Show the General what he’s missing. Show him how fucking pretty you are when you come.”</p><p>James moved his hand faster, firmer, while Qrow snapped his hips into their lover with ruthless efficiency. Qrow moved with fluid grace, concentrating as he stroked against Clover’s sweet spot with every thrust.</p><p>Clover <em>screamed</em> his release, back arching deliciously as they both worked him through it. He could feel Clover’s whole body tensing, then shuddering with the aftershocks as he came in James’s cupped hand.</p><p>He really <em>was</em> exquisite.</p><p>James thought Qrow might keep going, chasing his own orgasm. But instead he slowed, then stopped completely. Still buried inside Clover, he leaned in and tugged James’s wrist up. James watched, entranced, as Qrow licked the fluid from his skin. It was an obscene callback to what Clover had just done to him, except this time Qrow’s crimson eyes were aware and locked on his with a wicked precision.</p><p>James was <em>achingly</em> hard.</p><p>“<em>Fuck…” </em>Clover panted, his body quivering in the afterglow. “Fuck, that was…fuck…”</p><p>“I think you broke him, Qrow,” James chuckled, affection bubbling up inside him.</p><p>Qrow turned his attention to their boyfriend, gently pulling out. Clover grimaced, sensitive, slumping against him and going boneless. Qrow tutted an apology, leaning in and tugging the blindfold from Clover’s face.</p><p>Clover blinked owlishly, as his eyes adjusted to the low light. Qrow brushed his sweaty hair back, leaning in for a kiss. It was so tender, so intimate, that the sight of it took his breath away.</p><p>“You did so good, Lucky Charm. You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Qrow said, his voice low with affection. “You think you can keep going? Can you help me take care of Jimmy?”</p><p>Clover bit his lip and nodded. When he spoke, his voice was ragged. “I…yeah. Yeah, I can. Just…give me a couple minutes, okay?”</p><p>Clover looked up at him, then, wide teal eyes gazing lovingly into his. James felt he could drown in them. He leaned in, tilting Clover’s chin up and catching his mouth in a long, slow kiss.</p><p>“You came home,” Clover said, when they parted. He grinned, dopey and sex-silly.</p><p>“Well, <em>someone</em> drove a pretty hard bargain,” he said, glancing at Qrow. As if it wasn’t Clover’s desperate cries, his ultimate weak spot, that drew him here.</p><p>“Speaking of,” Clover said, glancing down. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you haven’t come yet, Pretty Bird.”</p><p>Qrow huffed. “Unlike you, Lucky Charm, I have a little thing called patience.”</p><p>Clover looked up, catching his eye. “Don’t believe him, James, he was dying to fuck me.”</p><p>“And who wouldn’t be?” he said, leaning in to give Clover another well-deserved kiss. Clover’s mouth opened at his urging, loose and pliant. It was tempting to just stay there, drinking in the taste of him, but there was the little…well, not so little issue remaining.</p><p>He pulled away, pecking Clover’s lips one last time before turning to Qrow. “But I agree. Qrow, this cannot stand.”</p><p>“It’s standing pretty good on its own, and that’s a crime,” Clover added. He hauled himself up, shoving Qrow back enough that he could extract himself from between their bodies and roll onto the sheets next to them. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just be over here pouting that my boyfriend didn’t even come in me, which is fucking rude. Now, kiss.”</p><p>His eyes met Qrow’s, whose eyebrows raised in amusement. “Oh, he thinks he can call the shots now. How cute.”</p><p>He’d once seen Qrow fly into a wall because he was watching Clover do calisthenics. So, Clover could absolutely call the shots. He just happened to like getting tied up and bossed around.</p><p>James sat up, until he was on his knees before the shapeshifter. “Well, there’s hardly a downside to indulging him, in this instance. I’d quite like to kiss you, myself.”</p><p>“Oh, would you now?” Qrow said, lips ghosting over his own. The smaller man moved forward, taking a similar stance, until he was impossibly close, James’s hip grasped in one hand.</p><p>His lips met Qrow’s,<em> finally</em>, and he could have cried. There was a brief fight for dominance as they embraced, each man determined to take the lead. When Qrow reached between them, taking James’s cock in his hand, he finally relented, gasping into the plundering tongue. Qrow claimed his mouth, exploring every inch of it with his tongue. It was all he could do to open up to the invasion, driven to distraction by the long fingers wrapped around his cock.</p><p>“<em>Qrow,</em>” he finally managed. “I’m…I want to…”</p><p>What he meant to say was something along the lines of, ‘<em>Qrow, you are my oldest friend and deepest confidant. I love you dearly, and I very much want to fuck you right now.’</em></p><p>What came out was a sort of desperate moan.</p><p>“Nuh-uh, Jim, you think you’re off the hook that easy?”</p><p>It was hard to think with Qrow touching him like that. Still, James made an effort.</p><p>“Anything you want,” he murmured. He felt Qrow smile against his lips.</p><p>“Good. You made Clover wait so long, I think you owe him another one,” Qrow said, lazily stroking him. “So you are gonna take that big dick of yours and fuck him silly, just the way he likes it.”</p><p>Qrow punctuated his point with a squeeze of said dick, which had him groaning. He glanced over at Clover, who was watching them with heavy-lidded eyes. Gods, of <em>course</em> he wanted it again. Their boyfriend was the insatiable glue that held them together.</p><p>Qrow’s other hand wrapped around his ass, giving the flesh side a squeeze. James sucked in a breath as a long finger slipped between his cheeks.</p><p>“And <em>this</em> is how you’re gonna apologize to me,” Qrow growled, teasing at his entrance.</p><p>It wasn’t that James <em>never</em> bottomed, but it was a rare thing. It worked out well in their relationship; James preferred to top, Clover preferred to bottom, and Qrow preferred sex of any sort. Especially the sort that made him and Clover lose their damn minds. Case in point, Clover lying in a fucked-out heap getting ready for round two while Qrow worked his persuasive magic.</p><p>“I…” he started, at a loss.</p><p>“C’mon, Jimmy, you never let us take care of you,” Qrow said. His fingertip was a bit slick from, presumably, <em>Clover</em>, and gods that was…that was a thought. He massaged James’s hole patiently, skillfully, easing him into the unfamiliar sensation. All the while working his shaft with his other hand.</p><p>“I wanna fuck you while you fuck Clover,” Qrow murmured in his ear, his voice a low rasp. “I want you to come so hard between us you can’t even <em>think</em> about that that stupid office. And every time you’re tempted to stay late, I want you to remember where you <em>could</em> be instead. Clear?”</p><p>Well, what could he say to that?</p><p>“Crystal,” he choked out. </p><p>“Atta boy,” Qrow said, giving him a final kiss before urging him to turn around.</p><p>Qrow had him lay down on his stomach, a pillow under his hips and one leg bent up. He shivered in anticipation as the other man retrieved the bottle of lube from the nightstand. It had been quite a while since he’d done this, tracing back well beyond the progression of their relationship into a triad.</p><p>“Relax, Jimmy,” Qrow said, kneeling behind him. “I’m gonna take care of you, okay? You trust me?”</p><p>“Yes…” he breathed, as a slick finger circled his entrance. Qrow hummed in approval, slowly pushing his finger in. “<em>Gods,</em> Qrow…”</p><p>“I’ll go slow, okay? Get you nice and loose first.”</p><p>Qrow was good for it, working his finger in and out with gentle patience. He felt himself relax under the kind touch, sinking into the mattress under Qrow’s ministrations.</p><p>Meanwhile, Clover had rolled over, lounging like some kind of ancient muse as he watched. He gave the man an apologetic look.</p><p>“Sorry, Darling, it might be a while before I can…can…”</p><p>He groaned as Qrow worked a second finger in, feeling the stretch.</p><p>“Oh, take your time,” Clover said, giving them a cheeky grin. He was half-hard again, idly palming himself. Oh, to be young and lucky. “Actually, Qrow, I think you should eat him out first.”</p><p>“Baby steps, Cloves,” Qrow said, gently scissoring his fingers. “Not everyone’s a bratty sub like you.”</p><p>“Hmm, lucky me, that I have you two.” Clover said. He crawled up the bed, settling in next to him as Qrow worked him open. A warm hand cupped his cheek, fingers tracing the edges of his beard. “Don’t worry James, Qrow’s so good, you’re gonna love having his cock in you.”</p><p>“Did you two <em>plan</em> this?” he asked, grunting as Qrow stretched his tight hole.</p><p>“No,” Clover said, pouting. “But it kind of worked out though, didn’t it? You work so hard, baby. You need this.”</p><p>Qrow curled his fingers expertly, and it was like an electric pulse of pleasure shooting up his spine. He cried out, the sound escaping his throat involuntarily. Qrow had a way of getting under his skin, making him lose control. He could feel himself unraveling with every brush of those calloused fingers inside of him.</p><p>“More,” he gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. “Qrow…”</p><p>He felt Clover touch him as Qrow added a third finger, a little trailing caress that went from the base of his neck down his left side, to the base of his spine, then back up again. It was like falling into a trance, fingertips dancing over his skin while Qrow made him see stars.</p><p>It was harder, to be open like this. To give up control. To place himself in capable hands and let someone else take the reins of his pleasure. But it was strangely freeing, at the same time. The worry, the anxiety over the Council and the wall and the communications tower all fell away, until there was only here, now.</p><p>“You ready for us both, now, Jim?” Qrow asked, leaning over his back and whispering in his ear.</p><p>He nodded, into the pillow, a frantic motion. Qrow chucked softly, having mercy on him for the second time that night.</p><p>“Cloves, you good?”</p><p>“Golden,” Clover said. He opened his eyes, meeting Clover’s teal. Time seemed to stop as he gazed lovingly at the younger man. Clover leaned in, giving him a deep kiss. “I love you so much. We’re gonna make you feel so good, James.”</p><p>There was a brief reshuffling, where Qrow fussed over them both until they were arranged the way he wanted them. Clover on his back, legs spread and knees bent with James in between. Qrow knelt behind him, spreading lube on his cock to prepare him for Clover. Usually if they chained up like this Qrow was in the middle, a thoroughly lighter entity. He hesitated as Qrow helped him get into position, conscious of the heft of his metal side.</p><p>“Am I…will you be…?”</p><p>Clover rolled his eyes, wigging impatiently beneath him and tugging him closer. “James, I can garrote a Sabyr with my pinky finger. No, you are not too heavy. Now put your dick in me before I scream.”</p><p>James was fairly certain Clover would start screaming no matter <em>what</em> he did, but he got the idea. He lined up the tip of his cock with Clover’s still-slick entrance, then pushed in.</p><p>And gods, sliding into Clover always felt like coming home. He went slow, careful not to overstimulate the younger man. But Clover urged him on, hips canting up to meet him until he was fully sheathed.</p><p>“All right, darling?” he said, checking anyway. “Is it too much, after Qrow?”</p><p>Clover let out a breath. “No, yeah, that’s…<em>fuck</em>, James, you feel so good. You know I love it when you two take turns fucking me.”</p><p>And if <em>that</em> thought didn’t go straight to his cock. Qrow growled, behind him, apparently on the same page. He and Qrow disagreed on…many things, honestly. Where they were in perfect agreement was in giving Clover all the love and attention he deserved. All he desperately needed, all he’d been deprived of from careless partners past.</p><p>Both his lovers were haunted by their semblances. Qrow always looking over his shoulder, convinced he’d be the one to hurt the people he loved. Clover always second-guessing himself, never sure if people really cared about him or if they were just using him for his luck.</p><p>If James could burn the world down and reshape it so these two men never felt any pain…</p><p>Clover whined, at his introspective dawdling.</p><p>“You know you have the most perfect ass in Remnant,” James finally replied, giving said ass a squeeze. It was true; he never got sick of being buried in that tight heat. Clover Ebi’s ass was a national treasure, and if anyone other than Qrow so much as looked at it, he’d stand them in front of a firing squad.</p><p>Qrow slipped two of his fingers back in, making James gasp. The dual sensation of Clover around him and Qrow inside him was incredible. His hips stuttered as Qrow curled his fingers, making <em>Clover</em> gasp by proxy.</p><p>“Don’t sell yourself short, Jimmy. I’m looking at a pretty great ass myself.”</p><p>James huffed, giving an experimental rock of his hips. Qrow moved his hand along with him, almost <em>guiding</em> him in and out of Clover. “That’s kind of you, Qrow, but the one I’ve got my cock in is clearly superior.”</p><p>“Boys, don’t fight,” Clover said, sounding a bit breathless. “We’ve all three of us got nice asses. Now Qrow, would you hurry up and start fucking James so he can start fucking me?”</p><p>“I should tie you up again, you greedy little brat,” Qrow said, adding a third finger. James groaned, at the stretch. “Just for that, no touching. You’re gonna come just from Jimmy’s cock, okay?”</p><p>Well, that meant he had to pick up the pace. Clover whimpered, nodding, as James thrust into him again. Qrow curled his fingers expertly and James bit back a moan. He wasn’t sure how long he could last, between the two of them. And Qrow hadn’t even started fucking him yet.</p><p>“<em>Qrow,”</em> he choked out, panting.</p><p>“You ready for me, Jim?” Qrow purred, draped over his back. “You want it now, don’t you?”</p><p>“<em>Yes,”</em> he breathed, nearly shivering in anticipation. It had been <em>forever</em>, and gods, he…he <em>wanted</em> it.</p><p>Qrow pressed a kiss between his shoulders, then withdrew his fingers. He urged James back, so he was just barely inside Clover, then lined up his cock. James felt the blunt tip of him at his entrance, slick with lube. Slowly, carefully, he started to push in.</p><p>“Just relax, James,” Clover said, low and soft. “Qrow’s got you. Just breathe.”</p><p>Gods, it…it had been so <em>long</em> since he let anyone do this to him. Since he’d let someone else take full control. There was a slight burn from the stretch of Qrow’s sizable member. But Qrow was heartbreakingly gentle, pausing any time his breath hitched. It felt like forever before he felt Qrow’s hips come flush with his own, the soft tickle of hair against him.</p><p>“<em>Gods</em>, James, you’re fucking tight.” Qrow panted. “How’s…how is that? You okay?”</p><p>James dropped his head to Clover’s chest, breathing through it. The younger man stroked his hair, petting him like a cat.</p><p>“Good…” he gasped. “It’s…<em>Brothers</em>, that’s good.”</p><p>“Move when you’re ready,” Clover said. “Take it slow. We’ll wait for you.”</p><p>James started small, barely pushing into Clover. Just tiny movements. The simultaneous feel of Qrow inside him was almost overwhelming. It was everywhere; whenever he moved his hips forward into that tight heat he felt the hard member inside him slide out. Then out of Clover, onto Qrow’s cock.</p><p>“Gods, Qrow, is this what if feels like for you?” he said, through gritted teeth.</p><p>“I knew you would like this,” Qrow murmured.</p><p>Now that he was capable of moving, Qrow rested his hands on James’s hips, guiding him along. Clover writhed under him, letting out the needy little moans that always had him eager to please. He adjusted the angle a bit, seeking out the spot that made Clover scream. Qrow had the same idea, giving James a sharp thrust that had him seeing stars. In response, he snapped his hips hard and <em>deep</em> into Clover, drawing out a strangled cry.</p><p>They found a rhythm like that, the pace quickly becoming brutal. Qrow and Clover moved in perfect sync on either side of him. Soon all he knew was endless pleasure, that tight heat all around him while Qrow hammered his prostate. The sound of it alone was filthy, pants and grunts and their bodies slapping together.</p><p>He was barely aware of it when Clover came for the second time, crying out and shuddering underneath him. He felt Clover’s body contracting around his cock and he grit his teeth, on the brink of his own release.</p><p>“That’s it, Jimmy, come for us,” Qrow urged, snapping his hips into him erratically. He was close, too.</p><p>Clover held him with a vice grip, urging him to keep moving. “Just let go, baby, I wanna feel you come in me.”</p><p>With one, two, <em>three</em> deep thrusts he tipped over the edge, crying out at the wave of pleasure. Qrow was right behind him, finally letting go, grunting as he buried himself in James’s ass. The aftershocks felt like they went on forever, cradled between Clover’s legs while Qrow spilled inside of him. His vision blurred for a moment.</p><p>He collapsed on top of Clover, finally settling his full weight onto the other man. Clover grunted, but didn’t seem upset, pulling him in for a sloppy kiss.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispered, against Clover’s full lips.</p><p>“I love you too, baby,” Clover replied, brushing his hair back. He was so easy with his affection, so natural. James and Qrow always struggled.</p><p>Qrow carefully pulled out, and he winced at the sensation. Qrow murmured reassurances, rubbing his back and helping him ease up and off of Clover. He rolled onto his back, exhausted. The smaller man draped himself over his chest, pulling him into a tender kiss.</p><p>“<em>Gods,</em> Qrow,” he said, at a loss for words. “I…that was…”</p><p>“I know, I’m good,” Qrow said, smug. Crimson eyes met his, affection showing through the teasing. He cupped Qrow’s cheek.</p><p>“Thank you for that, Qrow. You’re right. I…did need it.”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>,” Qrow said, again. Softer. That was how it was, between them. The teasing like a buffer between their bigger emotions.  </p><p>“Ugh, I’m a mess,” Clover said, sitting up next to him and stretching. His hair was starting to curl from the sweat, and his stomach was painted with his own release. James thought he looked quite fetching.</p><p>“How are you even still <em>moving</em>?” he asked, dissolving into the sheets. His whole body felt wrung out.</p><p>Clover shrugged. “Honestly, I could go a third time if anyone’s up.”</p><p>He and Qrow groaned simultaneously. This was what he got for dating a man ten years younger. With a luck semblance. The most perfect ass in Remnant was also the most enthusiastic ass in Remnant, and even two boyfriends couldn’t always keep up. Clover denied it up and down, but James was positive he used his semblance to improve his refractory period.</p><p>“What?” Clover said, innocently. “I’m not saying right away. I definitely need to hydrate first, maybe grab a snack. Oooh, we should order a pizza. Two pizzas.”</p><p>“You do that,” Qrow said, nuzzling into his side. “We’ll be here.”</p><p>Clover saluted, heaving himself out of bed on shaky legs. “On it. Fuck, where’s my fucking scroll?”</p><p>“I think I saw your pants in the kitchen,” James said.</p><p>“Convenient,” Clover said, wincing. “I’ll get us water, too. And…a towel.”</p><p>Only Clover Ebi could take two, and this was not James being arrogant but he had to say, quite <em>sizable</em> cocks in him in rapid succession and yet still somehow find the energy to mother them both. Well, with one price to pay.</p><p>“Qrow, you’ve sentenced us to pineapple,” he said, as their boyfriend exited the bedroom. He ran his hands through Qrow’s soft, gray-streaked hair. The other man sighed contentedly at the touch.</p><p>“Worth it,” Qrow replied. “You…really do work too much, Jimmy.”</p><p>A thread of guilt tugged at his heart. He knew it was true, and yet…and yet. If James didn’t give his all, who would? He had a <em>responsibility</em>.</p><p>“Hey,” Qrow said, as if sensing his thoughts. He looked up, crimson eyes pinning him in place. “You’re not alone in this. We’ve got your back.”</p><p>Well.</p><p>He smiled, softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Qrow. I…really am sorry.”</p><p>“Heh,” Qrow laughed, looking down and then back up. “Well, you’ve apologized to me. You’ve apologized to Cloves. Next time it gets like this, go ahead and apologize to yourself, while you’re at it.”</p><p>James…supposed he could do that. Though the method of penance wasn’t much of a punishment at all.</p><p>Except for the fact that he’d have trouble walking tomorrow.</p><p>As if on cue, Clover limped back into the bedroom with his scroll in his teeth, carrying three bottles of water and a damp washcloth. He dumped them at the foot of the bed and handed the cloth to Qrow, who carefully cleaned them both off. Clover lowered himself into the sheets, groaning. “Okay, I take it back. Qrow, you have to get the door for the delivery guy. My ass hurts and I’ve decided I’m never wearing pants again.”</p><p>“What makes you think <em>I’m</em> putting on pants just to bring you food?” Qrow grumbled.</p><p>“Qrow, please,” James said. “This is the Headmaster’s apartment. People know me, here.”</p><p>“Don’t tell me what to do, Jim.”</p><p>James chuckled, despite himself. It was probably a lost cause. Qrow Branwen was not a subtle man to date. The esteemed roles of General and Headmaster had taken rather a PR hit since they’d added Qrow to their relationship. Though more than one person had told James they liked him better now. Copious amounts of sex had apparently loosened up his public persona.</p><p>Clover snuggled against James’s other side, pressing his face to the metal of his chest and letting his palm rest against his stomach. Clover’s fingers toyed idly at the edges of his joints, a motion he did often. James didn’t know how it could possibly be comfortable, but he was in no position to shove the younger man away. It made him…happy.</p><p>He studied the two men on either side of him. Clover with his optimism and boundless energy, Qrow with his gruff exterior and caring heart. His oldest friend and the love of his life. They truly <em>fit </em>together. And yet, they’d both chosen to share their love with him, too.</p><p>James leaned down, kissing the top of Clover’s head, then turning and kissing Qrow’s. A helpless smile lodged on his face.</p><p>“<em>I</em> will answer the door for the pizza,” he said, magnanimously. “With pants. And yes, Clover, we can eat in bed.”</p><p>There was a brief silence. And then.</p><p>“Oh <em>good for you</em>,” Qrow grumbled, rolling his eyes. “The great General James Irondick is willing to answer the fucking door like a commoner.”</p><p>“Seriously, James,” Clover said. “Damn skippy, we’re eating in bed. What were you even doing up there, paperwork? What’s a guy got to do to get railed into the mattress around here?”</p><p>He supposed he deserved that.</p><p>“Besides,” Clover said, lifting his head and giving him a cheeky look. “I didn’t order pizza.”</p><p>James frowned. “You didn’t?”</p><p>He was saved from pineapple? Qrow perked up as well, curious.</p><p>Clover winked at them both. “I ordered sandwiches.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We all got so excited about Clover Gets Two Boyfriends. Main fic is about to dive into the Qrow Gets Two Boyfriends Arc. But may I present to you..............James Gets Two Boyfriends?</p><p>My bottom!Clover cinematic universe now includes the headcanon that not only does Clover put pineapple on his pizza, he also likes eating in bed. Which got a lot messier once they started sleeping with Qrow. </p><p>James: Clover, no.<br/>Clover: I'm not spilling!<br/>Qrow: *is definitely spilling* What's your problem, Jimmy? We gotta change the sheets anyway.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>